


Don't Prank Martin He's Sensitive

by taylor_tut



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Minor Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Short fic in which Tim and Sasha play a cute little prank on Martin. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Don't Prank Martin He's Sensitive

"Of course water is wet," Martin argues. "It's the very definition of wet."

"You clearly haven't looked up the definition of wet recently, then," Sasha says, leaning further back in the break room chair. "For something to be wet, it has to be covered in water. Water can only make other things wet."

"It is covered in water!" Martin points out. "When have you ever seen just one water molecule?"

"I don't know," Tim interjects, "can something technically be covered in itself? I think Sasha might have this one."

"You don't count--of course you'll side with Sasha; you're in love with her!" 

Though it's said jestingly, Sasha's face falls as she freezes. "What?" 

Martin can feel all the blood drain from his face. "What?" he replies, and Sasha shakes her head slowly. 

"What did you just say?" she says. Tim's eyes are blown wide with panic, nearly teary from it, and Martin feels sick to his stomach. 

"No, I just--I didn't mean--it's--I was--"

"Tim?" Sasha asks quietly when Martin's stammering gives no clarity. 

His chin trembles. His hands shake. "I--I mean, what do you want me to say, Sash?" he asks. 

Oh, God. Martin's heart is racing. 

"I want you to say that it's not true," she replies, tears threatening to fall. "We're--I can't... about you, I..." She takes a shuddering breath and shoves away from Tim's arms as he tries to step toward her. "I'm sorry," she cries, turning away from the both of them and running out of the break room. 

"Martin," Tim asks, "how could you?" 

Martin wants to disappear. "Oh, my God," he says frantically, "I'm so sorry; I--I thought she knew!" 

"Thought who knew what?" Jon asks, peeking his head around the corner. "And why did I just see Sasha run down the hall?" 

"I accidentally told her Tim's in love with her," Martin laments, feeling stung when Jon rolls his eyes, now entering the room properly. 

"Sasha!" he calls loudly, irritably. "Tim, I told you not to do this bit with him. He's sensitive." 

"I'm--I'm sorry, a bit?" Martin demands, and Tim bursts into laughter as Sasha comes back snickering. 

"Tell him," Jon commands. Sasha has to wipe tears of elation from the corners of her eyes before she can even begin, and when she tries, she starts laughing again, so Tim steps in. 

"Of course Sasha knows I'm in love with her," he cackles. "I tell her twice a day!" 

"We had you!" 

It takes a moment for it to set in, but when it does, the blood comes rushing back to Martin's face, turning it beet red in anger. 

"I can't believe you two!" he shouts, stammering when it makes them laugh harder. 

"Sorry, Martin, but it was so easy!" 

"I thought I ruined your friendship! I was ready to walk down to Elias' office and quit; I thought neither of you would ever speak to me again!" 

Jon collects the tea bag he'd come into the break room for and turns to leave. 

"If you're going to fight, do it in the parking lot, please," he says tiredly. "Last thing we need is more blood in the break room." 

"You two are demons!" Martin steams, storming off after Jon and leaving Tim and Sasha alone and still laughing. By the time he gets back to his desk, Martin is smiling, too. 

  
  



End file.
